


Snap to Attention

by DelphiusFanfic



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiusFanfic/pseuds/DelphiusFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlisle's legendary control slips when he gets the chance to photograph a sexy younger model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap to Attention

  
He couldn't believe his luck. To be able to photograph the most influential male model in today's time was mind-blowing. This could make or break his career. We weren’t talking about some silly Sears catalog model, but the one and only Jasper. The man defined good taste in suits. Every suit maker and designer desired him to wear their clothes. Jasper's body was made to show off the suits; it was impeccable. His lean, sinewy muscles showed through the finest of fabric dress shirts. The showstopper, though, was Jasper without a suit jacket on. His strong shoulders and wide chest showed off the waistcoat unbelievably.

Sure he’d been in the business for a while, but something excited him about being able to photograph the younger man. This could possibly open new doors for him.  
   
With the reality setting in that he was going to be meeting Jasper for the first time in a few minutes, his nerves were getting the better of him. His hands began to shake as he ran them through his dark hair. Carlisle had to show confidence. He knew it wasn't appreciated if he seemed like some sort of daft new upstart. Jasper was accustomed to working with only the best. He was not going to be happy with somebody he'd never met before.  
   
Things turned out the way they did by complete surprise. His boss had to go out of town suddenly for an emergency, and he was left holding the bag. Carlisle couldn't be happier with the situation. He hoped his boss's family was okay.  
   
He took a deep breath - it was now or never.  His assistant told him Jasper had entered the building. It was time to put on his game face.  
   
To say Jasper was pissed was putting it mildly. So what if people called him a prima donna. Didn’t much matter to him. Jasper always got what he wanted, and when. He just had high standards and expected everyone around him to be the same.  
   
Hearing that his normal photographer for Valentino had a sudden emergency was not pleasing. Jasper was appalled to have to deal with newbies. They tended to be clingy and fumbling. After all, he knew he was handsome and awed many, but really it was kind of pathetic how some of them behaved.  
   
Jasper was greeted by an energetic little wisp of a woman. He noticed she had short, dark hair, and some of the warmest, dark-brown eyes he’d ever seen. She smiled and asked if she could get him anything to drink, or to be more comfortable. For once, a woman wasn’t hitting on him and it was refreshing. It was well known in his professional circles that he was gay. Instead of that being a deterrent, most women found that to be a challenge - thinking they could change his mind or he hadn’t found the right woman yet.  
   
“No, no thank you. I’d rather get this show on the road, if you don’t mind. Where’s this photographer...?” He paused while he searched for the name in his memory. “Carlisle.”  
   
The little woman, who he would later find out was named Alice, smirked at him and gestured for him to follow her. Irritated he was still carrying his own bag, he did in a huff. Someone could have been signaled to take it from him after all.  
   
Stepping into the room, the operation seemed to be going smoothly. Hair and makeup were set up, and the lighting crew were busy. Finally, his eyes landed on the rookie photographer. Carlisle was leaning over his computer, checking his cords. All he could see was the back of him. New or not, the guy had a nice ass, Jasper thought. Taking advantage of the moment, he took in the rest of him. The man’s slim hips were perfect to grab onto, along with a narrow waist and broad shoulders. To top off the look was some stylishly tousled, dark brown hair.  
   
After taking the time to make his assessment, Carlisle still hadn’t turned around to notice him. Jasper’s inner diva was getting pissed. What kind of low brow operation was this? Giving in to his bitchy nature, he cleared his throat. To his satisfaction, the camera jockey seemed to startle out of whatever la la land he was in, standing up and straightening his shoulders.  
   
Jasper was astonished by the guy’s good looks, and that was saying something since he hung out with models. Carlisle should definitely be in front of the camera and not behind it. He had beautiful full lips, high cheekbones, and expressive brown eyes. The most shocking thing of all though, was the look of complete boredom that met him.  
   
Jasper was used to seeing people fanboy him, or at the very least peruse him with lust. None of which were present in this gorgeous hunk. Somehow, that pissed Jasper off.  
   
Carlisle had needed a deep breath before turning around. The man of his fantasies to not only photograph, but to fuck, was going to be right in front of him. Schooling his features, he looked at Jasper for the first time in person. He knew his face gave nothing away, which convinced Carlisle maybe some poker was in his future.  
   
In a cool professional voice, Carlisle introduced himself.  
   
“Yeah, yeah, I know who you are and I’m sure you know who I am. Now direct me to which suit to change into first after makeup is done.” Jasper said, haughtily.  
   
Taken aback by his abrupt attitude and tone, Carlisle’s inner alpha male came out to play. He didn’t give a fuck if this was going to be his last shoot after getting fired. No one talked to him like that, world famous model or not.  
   
“Excuse me, Jasper. Talent or not, I’m in charge here, and I’ll say when and where I want you. Is that understood?” Somehow, Carlisle still managed to keep it professional, yet stern.  
   
Now it was Jasper’s turn to be taken aback. Who the fuck did this prick think he was? Did he know he was dealing with the Jasper Whitlock? That being said, Jasper was shocked when his dick twitched in his pants. No one had dared talk to him that way––ever. His mom even showed him respect. Yet this nobody was laying down the law.  
   
His mind whirling, all Jasper could manage was a nod.

“Good, go do hair and makeup while I decide what I’m shooting first. There’s a robe in the changing area for you until I’m ready.”  
   
Dumbly, he followed every instruction. The more Jasper’s mind ran over Carlisle’s harsh voice and carriage, the more turned on he became. This was going to be a long few days. These types of shoots seemed to drag, and Jasper didn't usually have sexual tension to deal with. He most certainly needed to find a fuck buddy, pronto.  
   
The first day went fairly well. Carlisle had an old school habit of wanting the room quiet and no one but he and his subject in the room. It was actually refreshing. Most photographers nowadays had music and fans blasting, along with staff crawling the walls staring at you. It was a little hard to get your “Blue Steel” on with all that.  
   
Carlisle was glad when the day was finished. Keeping the same disposition all day with Jasper had been draining. More than that, trying to figure the man out was the main problem. One minute he was trying to be bossy, the next, after Carlisle had set him straight, Jasper would get a flushed look about him. Carlisle couldn't determine if it was lust or anger that was doing it though. Either was fine with him. He wasn't going to have some know-it-all model try to tell him his job. Another part of him was excited at the idea of of the blond man being attracted to him. He'd be lying if he said he didn't have the hots for him. Hell, who wouldn't be?  
   
Carlisle decided tomorrow he would try to lower the tension somehow. It wouldn't do to have one of the world's top models walk out on him. Charlie would kill him.    
   
While Carlisle may have had plans to cool things off, Jasper's mind had other thoughts. He wanted to make sure Carlisle didn't get the better of him the next day. He'd never been so confused by his reaction to a man in his life. The picture-taker was bossy, rude, sexy as Hell, and apparently oblivious to Jasper's charms. He wasn't sure how to handle that.  
   
Jasper had been in the business for a few years now and could practically write his own ticket. He was used to everyone fawning over him, be it for work or pleasure. The fact that Carlisle looked at him as nothing more than a mannequin galled him, and whether he was willing to admit it to himself or not, intrigued him, too.  
   
The model definitely planned to have more control over his body’s reaction to Carlisle. Today he appeared to be a blushing fool.  
   
*****  
   
As Carlisle setup for the day, Alice kept giving him amused glances. She’d been his assistant from the start of his career, and had gone through all the ups and downs with him. Now that he was fairly successful, they both enjoyed much more freedom in their work. Alice was more like a sister than employee though; she knew him best. The fact that she kept glancing at him with little smirks and eye rolls annoyed him.

“Alice, say whatever it is already. You’ve done enough silent messages.”  
   
The small woman walked over to him and crossed her arms. “What makes you think I have anything to say? I’m just working here.” She gave him another sly grin.  
   
“Out with it, woman. We have work to do and I can’t concentrate with you gawking at me.”  
   
Alice childishly stuck out her tongue and then sighed. “Fine. I think it’s funny that Jasper has you so frazzled. You’ve never been this worked up before. I can’t help but think it’s because you’re attracted to him. Are you going to make a move? Because I’ve been saying you need to get laid for a while now. A little stress relief will do you good. Maybe...”  
   
Chuckling a little, Carlisle raised his hand to stop her rambling. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. He’s no different than any other model. Well, maybe a bit more difficult than I’m used to, but I can handle that.”  
   
Alice stared disbelievingly at him and he knew the jig was up. Yeah, Jasper had gotten under his skin yesterday. He was beautiful, sexy, confident - overly so, and a complete pain in the ass. Even though his cock had other ideas and was jumping at the temptation in front of him, Carlisle knew he didn't need that kind of complication in his life. Even for a one night stand. All of this really didn't matter anyway. Carlisle had a job to do and he was nothing if not professional.  
   
Just as the final prop was placed, Jasper walked in. There was something a bit different about him today. He seemed calmer, and that cocky air was back about him. Whatever was going on with him yesterday apparently was dealt with.  
   
Jasper had taken a moment to gather himself before going into the room with Carlisle. He was determined not to make an ass of himself today. The photographer was hot and demanding, but this wasn't his first time being around someone like that. He needed to suck it up. Even as he thought those words, Jasper's mind jumped to an image of him on his knees taking, if the bulge in the man's pants was any indication, Carlisle's large cock into his mouth and sucking it for all he wsa worth. His own cock twitched with interest. The model was pissed at his lack of control. Nothing was going to get him to blush like a damn virgin today, nothing.  
   
*****  
   
Halfway through the day, they stopped for lunch. Jasper was so fucking thankful, because he needed to rub one out desperately. "Um Carlisle, what time do I need to be back by?" He tried to keep the tension flowing through his body out of his voice.  
   
"One o'clock will be fine." Then, as if he knew the poor man's aching cock was about to explode, he added in his authoritative tone, "And you better not be late. I don't have time for your diva antics."  
   
Jasper sucked in a sharp breath as his balls tingled, ready to release. There was no fucking way he was going to blow his load in his jeans like a twelve year old. No way! Conceding he needed to get the hell out of there, he nodded meekly and darted out of the room.  
   
Carlisle couldn't help teasing the younger man. He'd finally figured out what the problem was yesterday and why all the blushing. It seemed Jasper had a thing for having a strong hand taken to him. That knowledge didn't help the older man's resolve one bit. His own cock was throbbing at the thought of what Jasper was likely doing at this very moment. He wanted to hunt him down and watch as Jasper gave himself relief.  
   
*****  
   
Jasper slammed into the bathroom as if the demons of hell were chasing him. He had to get relief now. Thankfully, the restroom was a single unit so privacy was assured.  
   
Unzipping his slacks, Jasper removed his throbbing dick from its confines, moaning at the reprieve of pressure.  
   
His mind raced back to the moments earlier today that led him to this state...  
   
Carlisle had done an about face that morning. He was agreeable and nice, even asking where he was originally from and about his family.  
   
It irritated him that Carlisle had changed the rules of their interaction yet again, so he snapped at him. “I didn’t realize a thorough background check was part of the requirements for this shoot. I thought my credits as one of the most wanted models on the runway was enough.”  
   
Carlisle quietly seethed for a moment before he answered. “Listen you little asshole. I don’t care how much money you make or how ‘wanted’ you are. Everyone is replaceable, even you. Keep fucking with me and you’ll see how quickly it happens.”  
   
Carlisle’s tone and carriage were striking. Arousal poured through Jasper, making his mind mush for a reply. After taking a deep breath, Jasper finally came to his senses.  
   
“Tell me where you want me already,” Jasper said, somewhat defiantly.  
   
Carlisle’s eyes followed the length of his body, while licking his lips suggestively. Those simple moves spiked fire in Jasper’s belly; knowing the man wanted him after all was such a turn on. It wasn’t one sided or imagined.  
   
As if to further prove this, Carlisle stepped up behind him and braced his arms as if to pose him. The photographer’s fingers glided tantalizingly over the exposed skin of his arms, having taken off the suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. The look was supposed to be relaxed sophistication, but right now Jasper felt far away from relaxed. His body tensed further as Carlisle plastered his front to the model’s back as he mumbled, his breath heating Jasper’s ear, “Just like that.” Then proceeded to take his hands further down, trailing his sides to eventually rest on Jasper’s hips.  
   
The blond man gasped as Carlisle’s hard cock pressed up against his ass - right where he was aching for it to be. His own cock was pressed aching against the fasten of his pants.  
   
Jasper had to bite back the whimper of need when Carlisle moved away from him and back to the front. He was given a once-over, and then a satisfied smirk. “That, princess, is exactly how I want you.” The bastard had the audacity to wink.  
   
The emotions running through Jasper went back and forth between pissed and aroused as he smiled and presented to the camera.  
   
The amount of pictures seemed to multiply, and time stretched. With each new order or change of clothes, Carlisle’s hands or breath was on him. Jasper was slowly going insane from the sweet torture. Thankfully, Carlisle decided to break for lunch. It was just in time too; he was about to come in his pants like a teen.  
   
Now standing there stroking himself desperately in the restroom, his mind was splintered with images and thoughts. If he was this skilled at teasing him with their clothes on, how talented would he be naked and manipulating Jasper’s body to his will? He had no doubt Carlisle would be a strong lover in the sack.  
   
Jasper’s body shivered at that. He’d never had someone control things. Everyone Jasper slept with was grateful to be there and practically begged to please him. What would it be like to be made to focus on someone else’s pleasure but his own?  
   
An image of his hands being held over his head while Carlisle forcefully fucked him came to mind. That was all he needed to have the tingling sensation in his balls explode through his abdomen and cock. Jasper grunted as cum spilled over his hand and even managed to spurt on part of the stall. His release was so strong he had to lean his forehead against the metal to catch his breath.  
   
How in the hell was he going to last one more day in this man’s presence without begging him to fuck him? Jasper had no clue, and he wasn’t really sure he wanted to resist the urge.  
   
Finally calmed down, he took the time to clean up himself and his very inspired paint job.  
   
*****  
   
Carlisle had gone to the sandwich shop down the street, in need of fresh air and to remove himself from the tempting Jasper. He wasn’t sure what had come over him. In all his professional and personal encounters, he’d never talked to someone the way he did Jasper.  
   
Sure, he’s always been aggressive. That didn’t mean he behaved that way with people he wasn’t intimate with, most assuredly not employees. Carlisle knew he was walking a fine line with Jasper. He couldn’t seem to help himself. Jasper’s reactions flared arousal in him like crazy. Each time he had to exert his dominance over him, the model responded beautifully.  
   
Carlisle knew nearly from the beginning of his sexual experiences that he liked to be in control in the bedroom. It just came naturally to him. He definitely wasn’t into the whole BDSM scene, but he knew what he liked. To be the one responsible for the pleasured screams was a high no drug could give.  
   
When they got back from lunch, he made sure to tease the younger man some more. It was so much fun to watch him squirm. No doubt he was used to people being at his beck and call. Carlisle was never at anyone’s disposal. Even Charlie had apologized for putting him out with such short notice, and he was his boss.  
   
At the end of the day, Carlisle resolved that he would be inside that beautiful, pouty man’s ass by the last of the shoot. He would have to arrange for no one to be in the studio. It shouldn’t be too difficult since he didn’t use anyone to help him adjust his lighting and equipment. He liked to do that part solo. There was more of that control monster on demonstration.  
   
*****  
   
The morning came way too early for Jasper. He’d tossed and turned with dreams of the dark-haired, sexy man. Normally he had sex every night to relieve the stress of the day, but this shoot was demanding and he needed to be at the photographer’s whim as per his contract. It made for a miserable night’s sleep, between jerking off and aching for more.  
   
Even worse, this was a night shoot, so he had to waste all day before he could finish with this job. As he dressed, he came to the conclusion that he wouldn’t be satisfied until he had been properly fucked by the man. Never having to seduce anyone though, he was at a loss on how to do it. Did he go directly up to him and demand what he wanted? No, Carlisle seemed the type to be in control of things. His taking the helm wouldn’t be looked upon favorably.  
   
Then his eyes caught on a piece of one of his suits, and he knew it was the secret to getting what he wanted. Carlisle was partial to a particular look in his shots. The waistcoat shots to be exact. Maybe the man had a little kink....hmm.  
   
Decision...made. Jasper’s confidence was on the rise as he grabbed his coat and headed into the office for another session with the man that would be pleasing him shortly.  
   
*****  
   
Carlisle greeted Jasper rather stiffly when he arrived - nothing new there. The model wasn’t sure what he expected. Maybe because he’d made his mind up to have the man, that would suddenly change him. Shaking his head from those thoughts, he got ready for another awkward day, hopefully culminating in the seduction of his life.  
   
The photographer was slightly nervous to put his plan into action. He knew his crew was going to be out in a couple of hours on overblown errands he’d found for them. Alice had looked at him knowingly again, and he didn’t even bother to deny what her eyes told him she knew. Fuck, what could he really say? Carlisle was going to have the man, come hell or high water.  
   
Jasper seemed a bit twitchy today, though Carlisle dismissed that to last day jitters. Everything had to be done, and all the shots had to be completed for the client. No excuses were ever made to someone like Valentino. Photographers were a dime a dozen; the designer, not so much.  
   
Little did Jasper know, the stills required had already been taken and filed. The rest of this day was for the older man’s amusement.  
   
*****  
   
An hour later, and tired of playing Carlisle’s games, Jasper decided to put his plan into action. He may not be able to demand what he wanted, but he could sure make it a no-brainer for the other man.  
   
The dark-haired man was steadfastly behind his camera taking snap after snap. He didn’t even pause when when Jasper slowly slipped the jacket off, letting it glide to the floor silently.  
   
Now in nothing but his shirt, expertly fitted waistcoat, and slacks, he began to move a little more suggestively. Carlisle stopped for a moment to lick his full lips, and then got right back down to business, telling him to turn this way and that.  
   
Already barefooted as was requested for the scene, Jasper knew it was now or never. His hands snuck their way to the fasten of his pants. Unbuttoning them, he made quick work of the zipper. Carlisle paused again, this time with an intense look on his face.  
   
Taking that as a sign to continue, he did just that. Haltingly doing a sensual strip tease until all that was left was an unbuttoned waistcoat, dress shirt, and his boxer briefs. Jasper’s hard cock was tenting the fabric, making it stick out between his shirt tails.  
   
Carlisle couldn’t believe Jasper’s boldness. He knew the little shit was cocky, but this was surprising. It showed him how much the younger man wanted him. His dick twitched at the thought of having exactly what he wanted within a few minutes.    
   
His lust filled eyes watched Jasper as each of the tiny fastens on his shirt were gradually undone. Carlisle’s control thinned when an expanse of smooth skin was exposed. Mouth watering to taste him, he stepped away from his camera.  
   
Jasper became nervous when Carlisle moved toward him, his face a mask of calm. He had no idea if his actions were wanted from the response he was getting. Lust was clearly visible though, which gave him hope.  
   
Carlisle reached out his hand to stop Jasper's attempts at going further. Looking deeply into his startled wide eyes he said, "Who runs this shoot? Is it you, Jasper?"  
   
Jasper gulped and shook his head.   
   
Lowering his hand, he let Carlisle take control.

Carlisle's heart sped up at the clear indication of Jasper's handing the reins of their interlude to him. His groin ached with the need for release. The younger man's teasing had done its job.

 Jasper gasped as Carlisle suddenly grabbed his hair and pulled it so their eyes would meet. The heat there took his breath away. His tongue licked his dry lips as he waited for Carlisle's next move.

He didn't have to wait long. The picture-taker's lips were on his instantly, making them both groan at the contact. Yearning flared in them both as their mouths meshed together and their tongues dueled.

With fingers still firmly entrenched in his hair, Carlisle used his other hand to grasp a handful of that luscious ass he'd been eyeing up. It was heaven feeling the firm mound tighten when he squeezed. Carlisle's cock jumped when Jasper let out a loud groan.

Releasing those lips, he panted, "This is what you've been wanting, isn't it, princess?"

As he finished that sentence, his fingers trailed the crease of the wanton creature’s ass. There he felt the unmistakable outline of a butt plug. Fuck!

Carlisle's moan was filled with desperation. "Well, I guess that answers that question." Then he leaned back to look into Jasper's chocolate brown eyes.

A small whimper left the model and he silently hated himself for it.  
   
 "Why, Jasper, you have been very naughty. Making assumptions about getting my cock." Pointing out exactly what he meant, he reached down and moved the plug.

The sensations it created rocketed through Jasper's body making him hiss. "Oh yes, just like that."

Jasper was beyond caring how slutty he sounded.

Carlisle loved it.

Wasting no time, he told Jasper, "Undo your shirt the rest of the way, but don't take it off. Oh, and take off those briefs."

Readily following his orders like a mindless drone, his hands shook with eagerness. The power this man carried with just his voice was turning him into goo.

Jasper watched through his lashes as the handsome man in front of him slowly disposed of his clothes. Carlisle's body was fit and lean. Muscle was in all the right places so he wasn't overly bulky. His skin was smooth and unblemished. Jasper wanted to beg to lick every inch of it. He could tell that wasn't in the cards though. They'd both worked themselves into a frenzy the past couple of days. This was going to be a frantic race for release. The tension in both of them was palpable.

The older man groaned at the picture the model created. He mourned that no one was going to see the beauty before him but himself. It was almost a crime not to share it. That thought sparked an idea that kicked his libido even higher.

Taking his plump lips again, he dove his tongue straight in, no longer waiting for permission to enter. Jasper greedily accepted, wrapping his arms around Carlisle's neck, deepening the intensity even further.

It felt erotic to have the mix of skin and cloth rubbing their over-sensitive flesh. It caused their nipples to harden, asking for their own bit of friction.

Grabbing two handfuls of the blond's ass, he hefted him up against him. Trying to get even closer, if that were possible.

Going along for the ride, Jasper wrapped his lanky legs around the man. Panting as he broke the kiss, Carlisle seeked out other available flesh to devour. The taste of Jasper's skin was a mix of salt and something that could only be described as the man's own personal flavor. It drove the dark-headed man into a crazed state.

The blond leaned his head back to give more room to the licks and nibbles that were making his toes curl. Finally, he couldn't stop himself from saying, "Please, Carlisle, take me, fuck me...please." The last part came out in a dire whimper.

Through heavy breath, he answered with, "You want my cock in you, don't you. I bet you don't bend over for anyone. Let me hear you ask nicely and I'll give you what you want."

"God damn it! Fuck me. I want to bend over for you. Show me how to enjoy it," Jasper frustratedly rasped.

Normally, Jasper's sudden attitude wouldn't slide, but the photographer's cock overrode his brain at that point. He needed release now.

He carried Jasper over to one of the high rise's floor to ceiling windows. Easing his feet to the floor, they both groaned as their aching dicks rubbed together finally.

"Turn around and place your hands on the window. Maybe some lucky bastard will get to enjoy your beautiful body. I can guarantee it won't be as much as I'm going to though."

Jasper hesitated for a split second, questioning whether his reputation was at risk. His ass clenched at the thought of saying no to the sexy man behind him, so he turned as instructed.

The New York skyline looked gorgeous with all its twinkling lights. The view almost distracted him from feeling every little movement behind him as the other man fumbled for the lube and condom.

One thing for certain; he was glad Carlisle wasn't planning on foreplay. The last two days had been enough of that. He was surprised his sanity had lasted this long.

Finally, Carlisle's hands skimmed his hips, his thumbs teasing over the plug.

"You look so fucking sexy with that plug in you. You're going to look even better filled with my cock."

As he said that, he began to pump the toy in a slow, sawing motion, each one barely brushing his hot spot. Jasper's fingertip turned white against the the glass as he gasped and tried to find purchase.

When the plug was taken from his body, Jasper felt empty and aching to be filled once more.

"Are you ready for me, Jasper? Are you ready to scream my name?"

Jasper's mind screamed, Fuck me already!

Instead, he simply hissed, "Yes."

Knowing Jasper was already stretched thoroughly by the large toy, he made sure to reapply some slick to his entrance as well as his latex covered dick.

He entered the younger man in one swift motion. Reveling in being inside and wrapped by Jasper's heat, Carlisle stopped and leaned his head onto the smaller man's back.

The perfect tightness was almost too much as the tingling in his sack was already starting. He had to rein himself in with incredible control.

Jasper was shaking with restraint. He wanted to push back in a quiet demand that Carlisle move. Something about having the other man in complete control of this act turned him on though, and therefore kept him still.

He was about to say something when Carlisle pulled almost all the way out of him, and then pumped his hips to enter him again hard. Soon a steady rhythm was built.

The pleasure raced through both their bodies as their moans and grunts mingled in the vacant office.

Their hands glided over skin as if trying to memorize every dip and hill of each other.

Far too soon, they both felt their climaxes building. Jasper's spine began tingling and Carlisle's balls tightened. Neither wanted it to end, yet they rushed towards the inevitable.

Jasper's release hit him suddenly. His sweaty hands slipped as his body quivered. The only thing holding him up was Carlisle's vice-like grip around his waist. Carlisle came hard as Jasper's inner muscles gripped his shaft, squeezing every bit of cum from him. Panting hard, Carlisle wiped his forehead on Jasper's waistcoat, now soaked with sweat and matted the photographer's chest.

They both sunk to their knees and gave each other a leisurely kiss.

Carlisle finally leaned back to look into his lover's eyes. Smiling, he said, "Happy anniversary, Jasper. Did you like your gift?"

Chuckling, Jasper's eyes sparkled as he answered, "How could I not?"

 

 

  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 


End file.
